In a fuel cell system, a catalyst that reacts with an oxidizing gas by oxidation is used. In view of this, there is a proposed method in which, in the process of manufacturing a fuel cell system, before the catalyst is placed inside an apparatus and the apparatus is sealed up, the catalyst is partially oxidized and thereby the stability of the catalyst in air is increased (see Patent Literature 1, for example).